Reptile Fire
by silverpearl4
Summary: Sequel Of "Little Raphie" and Rewrite of "The Secret Of Raph".Raph has a natural element inside and he is different from his brothers in all ways.But he hates show-offing, he hides this from everyone but Splinter and Karai.Will Leo learn this?What will he do? Note: Slight-Fluffy RaphXKarai An ancient sentence says: "I suck at summaries"...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!Some of you may know this would come...**

** Rewrite Of The SeCRET oF Raph!**

**anddd this story is also...**

** The sequel of Little Raphie!**

**-IN PROGRESS COMING SOON-**

**-KEeP OuT-**


	2. Flashback 1

**DISCLAMER: They are 2012 turtles, but the scenarios contains 2k3 and 2k7 !**

**NORMAL POV:**

_*flashback*_

_"My sons,it's time to choose a leader."said Splinter, looking to his sons._

_"Hai Sensei!"said the turtles._

_"The leader is.."_

_While Splinter thinking, Raph crossed his fingers and whispered ' .please...'because he practiced for leadership too didn't play with his brothers,and sometimes he collapsed from too much also practiced, but not much as he was training with was training alone,Raph also read books about ninjitsu,but he wasn't perfect as Leo,who always at the top of Splinter's list._

**_Can't be can be leader._**_thought Raph._

_While Raph was dashed with the thoughts,Leo wasn't really thought about being the leader at , he was thinking,but not too deep,_

_**I can be,but it's no matter for me.**__thought Leo._

_When he looked Raph, his heart eyes were happy, also worried,he crossed his fingers and whispering to the shadow on his crack in the plastron,it really looked like a lightning he looked Don and Mikey, they were careless about this situation..._

_Then Splinter said:_

_"__**From now on my sons, your leader is Leonardo.."**__Leo quickly turned to Raph,with guilt on his face._

_Raph was shocked,his hands fell to the ground,then his eyes filled with rage...anger...The feeling Leo never saw since back then..And the feeling that will make wall later._

_ Raph looked Splinter with glare,then he stormed out._

_"Raph!Wait!"Leo called,but Raph didn't tried to follow him but Splinter stopped:_

_"He needs time,my son."_

* * *

_2 houred silence._

_Even Mikey was silent, cause nothing was happening._

_ Then they heard a "crash!" and saw Raph was coming,but still had anger tried to talk,_

_"Look,Raph I-"_

_"Shut up,dork."said Raph with a cold look._

_"Perhaps, you should come with me Raphael."said Splinter._

_He sighed."Hai sensei." his day didn't start well._

**Sorry, it was short, but I need to rest guys :)**

** SP4**


	3. Flashback 2

**DISCLAMER: Hey guys!Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**"Okay, we understand."**

**Wait who are-**

**"A fan . Now write this damn story!"**

** !**

** Enjoy**

**SP4**

_"Raphael, I know you want to be the leader but-"_

_"Sensei, I tried so hard y'know?You could give me-"_

_"Perhaps, you should listen me my son.I didn't make you the leader because you have a different potential, fire,Raphael. You have a natural fire inside and I knew it will break free if I didn't choose you the leader, I'm sorry for this Raphael, but you needed to break free, break free from the guy who is ... cheerful, unserious... this isn't you."_

_"Sensei but I was always the cheerful, what are you trying to say?"_

_"I'm trying to say,Raphael, your destiny didn't involve you being cheerful my can't understand it need to stop a demon name Chakra. And from now, you willl have 2 masters, me and I don't want to scare you, Storm is a water soul. He was killed by Chakra when his age was just like your' was controlling water, and he was masterized but- he didn't had his fire partner, so he is dead but he still got control over his soul so he can train you."_

_Raphael was he tried to say something, he asked his first question:_

_"What about my weapons,sensei?"_

_"You'll masterize all of your brothers weapons and your weapon, and you'll also learn to use them with first, my son, while you are training, you should find your water , if you don't want to share the same fate with Storm."_

_"Hai,Sensei."_

_"For now thats all. Meet Storm."_

_Master Splinter mumbled some ancient things and then with a water tornado,Storm came out._

_"Welcome to the first lesson, Raphael."_

_Raphael's life changed, he was the most cheerful one...But now he was serious, filled with loneliness..._

*flashback ends...*

**LEO'S POV**

I am very curious you know?Raph was always tried to be the unkown one, when he doesn't have nothing to hide.I mean come on!We're brothers!But he doesn't talk me he usually talks with Mikey- but not me.

Why?

...That's what I'm thinking.

_You were best friends then._

I know but ... somehow it hurts my head to remember ...

_He was the most cheerful one-not Mikey._

.He is the exact opposite.I don't even know why his best friend is Mikey.

_He admired you guys, that's why he tried so hard to get the leadership._

First,I don't think he admired us, we admired him-not me and Donnie.I had the leadership, I don't really have the time to admire I remember when Splinter mentioned who the leader is, Raph's eyes filled with dissapoint,anger,rage,and crossed arms fell was the first time I've felt guilt.

_He must've separated...from you guys...before the leadership...he spend most his time to train...isn't it?_

Yeah, but I don't think he trained more than-

_More than you do?That's what you were gonna say?_

Wha-who are you?!

_I am your memories...from your brother...Raph...you were his hero...than you abandoned him._

_Abandoned._

_Abandoned._

Shut up!I didn't do anything!He got separated because he wanted to crash some heads!He always ignores what we say and goes away, and Master Splinter stops us.

_You told him to grow up and stop being like a cry baby!He looked at you heartbroken!_

I ...don't...ugh...

_*flashback*_

_"Leo!Come on spar with me!I'm bored!"_

_"Raph!I need to train, I am the leader,Raph.I must train harder."_

_"Leo, I understand, but you always go separated from us because of leadership!Please Leo."_

_"Raph, just..just-go away!Please!"_

_"Leo-just!"then he pulled Leo and the sword fell down with giving a small cut on Leo's arm but it hurt._

_"Raph!What did you-"_

_"Leo I'm-"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut anything Raph!Stop being a danger!Stop being so playful!This is not a game!Go away and GROW UP already!"then regret crashed to Little Leo."Raph,I-"_

_"You're right Leo.I must grow we shouldn't play or talk y'know?Then I'd be more mature."said Raph calmly but his eyes were he walked away with making Leo drown in guilt._

_*end flashback*_

I...I..never..thought it would-

_Effect on him huh? What are you waiting Leonardo?Go and talk to him and tell him your sorry, you have your ego boost-_

I don't have them!

_Then talk to him._

**Finished!Hope you guys liked it!**

** SP4**


	4. The Song

**DISCLAMER: Hey guys, Fanfiction is starting to erase some of the words I have written. Ok, I am not a native but still, my English is pretty good...actually.I realized that Fanfiction is erasing last meh, I was lazy.**

** Enjoy.**

** SP4**

**LEO'S POV:**

"Raph?Are you there?"I shouted,expecting an there was none.

"Raph?Please talk to me.I want to know what's going on!Raph...Raph?"still, I entered into Raph's wasn't there.

His room was messy, but not as messy as Mikey' had a drum set ((2k12 spoilers!)) and he had a worktable-which is interesting for me because ,I didn't saw Raph studying-and he had ... had Sherlock Holmes, Agatha Christie and other types of crime books,-which I expected,but I didn't expect Raph was a bookworm- he also had history books too...oh and legend books...like I read to him...not him actually,his little self .Also there was an mp3 player on his looks like it has been playing, I think Raph forgot to shut off the I wanted to listen the song and plugged the headphones in..Hmm..

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) 

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Master Splinter always said that Raph was the most emotional in our he didn't like to show it,maybe he pretended to be the unknown.

_Maybe he really is._

But this song...if Raph really thinks like this, then I'll be really always try to talk to him but he always says that we won't understand.

And he sometimes hates me beacuse of my lectures...

We don't hate him..Maybe he really thinks that we hate him?

_I don't really think he thinks that._

You are still there?And I thought you were an hallucination.

_I am your brain,your common sense,dork._

That's what she said. ((((Sorry,I needed to make this joke :D :D))))

_Do you really think that he hates you?_

No.

_And that's what you would say._

I...I really don't!Well, sometimes he is acting like it-but my point still stands.

_So.._

Okay,sometimes.. Raph loves us.I know that.

**RAPH'S POV:**

My head hurts.. Storm began to worry about my curse...And I worry if Chakra posesses me forever?

_*flashback*_

_Raph was at the topside was angry, not to Leo, because of his couldn't say anything to his family, and it was making him withdrawn, he was thinking these, his head began to everything went black._

_"Hello,Raphael."said a female voice.((Yes,Chakra is a she))_

_"Who said that?!"said Raphael with fear in his voice._

_"I think you master told about me to you..."_

_"Wait..It can't be..Chakra!"_

_"Yes..And I heard you are the next fire...bender isn't it?"_

_"Got a problem with that!"shouted Raph._

_"No I have a present for you."then she laughed and shooted a dark curse to Raph's eyes._

_"Augh!"shouted Raph with he felt his eyes were changing..his eyes turned to reptilish his eye color first turned to red, then orange,then purple,finally it got back to green._

_"Now Raphael, when you are angry,I can posess good isn't it?"_

_Raphael couldn't talk._

_"When your eyes turned red, you will be deadly,dangerous, your eyes turned to orange, you will be insane,you will laugh if my plan successes, your eyes will turn purple and you will be my servant..."_

_"No!" Raph woke up.'Good,it was a dream ' he he looked at the mirror with a shocked face.._

_His eyes..._

_ Were reptilish..._

_"Master Splinter!"_

_*flashback end*_

**Finished!Oh dear.**

** THE SONG IS FROM EVANESCENCE-BRING ME TO LIFE**

**SP4**


	5. Karai and Leo

**DISCLAMER:Hey and sorry okay? I was lazy ,busy and... exams..YES!EXAMS!I HAD EXAMS!**

**I was fangirling about Death Note –**

**Enjoy!**

**SP4**

**RAPH'S POV**

I am scared , but I really am.

_From yourself._

From Chakra.

_Same thing._

NO AND NO!I AM NOT CHAKRA!I will...find a way out of this...crappy situation.

_You mean...creepy situation._

I really meant what I said: "crappy."

_..._

_..._

Whatever...I need to find Karai...wonder why she's late again.

_*flashback*_

_Raph was still experiencing his new ability and his new ...eyes..So he sat on one of the rooftops,thinking about what he should do when his brothers find out what happened to his eyes..Then a familiar voice came out from behind._

_"Hello again,Raphael."said the kunoichi._

_"Karai.."Raphael hissed._

_"What an unpleasant meeting..Well then..."she started to take her sword._

_Raphael just stood up and started to walk away."I don't have time for games Karai,play with your Leo doll."_

_Karai was shocked, also embarrassed from the last sentence-and she was angry because she didn't have any interest for the turtles,especially for Leonardo-(((Sorry Leorai fans!)))so she started to attack but Raph dodged most of the attacks, but then the sword made a slash on Raph's right arm._

_ Raph was angry, filled with rage...and Chakra's curse activated..._

_ His eyes turned ...red..._

_Karai realized that Raph's eyes and his personality changed all of a she started to back off but this time Raph made three or more slashes ...then used his firepover to cut Karai,but then his curse deactivated then he realized what he just did when he looked at Karai,eyes he tried to escape but..._

_Then Karai grabbed Raph's arm and said softly:_

_"Raph,don't worry..We share the same secret.."then she made a circular shape made out of water in her was surprised too...They started to talk then.._

* * *

_"Master Storm!" Raphael shouted._

_"What happened Raphael?"_

_"I...I think I found my water partner...Come here Karai."then Karai came out._

_"It's my pleasure,Master Storm."_

_"Well then, let me test you and tell you all of the situation..."_

* * *

_"I...can't believe I am partners with Shredder's daughter."_

_"I can't believe I am friends with my enemy." Said Karai smirking._

_"You think we're friends now?We used to hate each other."_

_"We still hate each other, but only in your brothers' watch."_

_"Yeah.."then Raphael thought,'If Leo finds me parner with Karai, then he'll kill me or tell me "You just stole my girl-"of course he wouldn't.I don't like her-_

_Okay,maybe a little but I can't do that to Leo and Karai wouldn't accept that..Love is really ...'_

_While Raph was thinking these,Karai was thinking,'If my father sees me like this,he'll probably turn insane!Maybe he'll think that we are...lovers!Hah!I'll never like Raphael.._

_Maybe I will but-_

_Probably that hothead doesn't even likes that he likes me as a partner..Ugh..I hate this love 's...complicated...'Then she looked at Raph and Raph looked at her and smiled,_

_"I need to go home,see ya later Karai."_

_"Yeah..see ya..."_

_*flashback*_

Maybe her father wanted to make sure she's not going any where..Now I need to go to my room without getting-

"Hello,Raph."

Fearless...

"Uh..Hi Fearless."then I tried to go to my room but he talked again,

"Do you want to talk?"why,all of a sudden?

"Uh..no..not now Leo." probably understood I was acting weird,by saying him his real name...

"Raph,we need to."

**Finished Whoohoo!Sorry for ..I am tired of fangirling **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SP4**


	6. Team Up Part 1

**DISCLAMER:Ugh...I hate Fanfiction sometimes!It crops my sentences!What if it crops THIS?Or THIS?**

**Oh boy.**

**En-joy.**

**SP4**

**LEO'S POV**

"Okay,Raph,what's going on?"I said waiting for good answers.

"What?"I knew he was going to try to play 'dumb' was going on and I think Raph,Mikey,Donnie even Master Splinter knows about this and I don't know anything.I could feel that the sadness and anger was coming after this 'talk'.So I tried to ask slowly,maybe he'll open up –I don't think he will open that easy but- maybe."C'mon Raph,"I said tenderly-like-ish, "I think you know what's going why don't you tell?I am your big brother and I don't think it's an excuse to stand apart from us."I said while waiting for Raph's answer."Look Leo.I ain't have a I don't stand apart from you guys, I just want to be alone 's all...Now I need to go to se—topside." Now I was the heck he would want to go to topside this time?"Why?"Let's hear his excuse."Uhh...I am going to bust some heads!Shell,yeah!"I could sense he was nervous,he was waiting for my I let him go that easily, he could also sense there's something going on with me.I can't follow him I must make a little argument—as much as I hate that,It's for Raph's good.

"Oh no you don't!You know Master Splinter hates this Raph !You can't-"I could feel that he was getting angrier all the time."Get outta my way Leo!"then he pushed me aside and my plan also started too...But then Master Splinter called me,then I went to his dojo.

* * *

"My son,Raphael is having a hard shouldn't disturb him."Why?Does he know what's going on?"Why,Master Splinter?Do you know what he is doing?"I asked,sounding like questioning him."I know,my I'm afraid I can't tell you."Now It was my time to be angry. "Why!?Just why?!He won't tell me!?You won't too!?Why?!Is it really a bad situation?!Then why shouldn't I help him!?"I think Mikey and Donnie heard me too."Calm down my will tell you soon,but now I think you should rest."I couldn't deny,I really needed some I agreed and left the and Donnie were I think they I could learn some clue from I heard Mikey's voice,"Duude!What happened?" Then I glare at them a little bit and say,"I think you guys know it.""Know what?"asked Mikey and Donnie in .I need to tell them all the things now.

**Sorry guys,I feel sooooo 's why I just-ufhnapşsdkjbnfŞkfdn...**

**SP4**


End file.
